


Purple Haze

by Selah



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Royz
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gen, Suicide Attempt, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the pain is so overwhelming, a person will go to any length to make it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> The referenced death is Isshi of Kagrra, since this is either in or an off-shoot of one of my fiction arcs in which Isshi had legally adopted Kuina. It'll get filed as appropriate when I get it all sorted out.

Between the pills and the alcohol he had used to wash them down, everything was a mellow haze. He'd been a bit unsteady with the razor blade, but the bath water was so warm, it really didn't matter. He'd drift away and never hurt again. Everything would be better then.

There was someone at his door, trying to break through the warm haze around him, but Kuina didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, he would finally have some peace. He could be with tousan again soon. Tousan would make all the hurts go away.

~*~*~

Tora could sense it, there was something wrong. He'd come straight here from the studio and now that he was standing outside Kuina's apartment, he could almost taste the wrongness. No answer, so he used his own key to let himself in. And that made the sense of wrongness even stronger.

“Kuipuppy?”

No response. He could scent blood and wrongness and tequila. Cursing under his breath, Tora kicked off his shoes and hurried further into the apartment. And swore violently when he found his adopted brother in the tub, the water turned ever so slightly pink.

“Kuina!” He dialed the emergency number, setting the phone to speaker mode and leaving it on the counter before moving to haul the younger man out of the tub. At least the cuts didn't look all that deep, but with the amount of alcohol he could smell on the guitarist's breath, he wasn't surprised. Or particularly reassured. He made do with what he had, binding his wrists before forcing him to puke up whatever he'd taken. And then it was getting some clothes on the kid before the ambulance came so he wasn't making the ride naked.

The paramedics weren't all that keen on letting him ride with them, but he had legal proof of kinship and time was critical. And he wasn't about to leave his baby brother's side. He garnered more than a few looks in the emergency room, but he didn't care. And a few more when he was informed that Kuina was being admitted on a seventy-two hour psych hold. Tora didn't care. Kuina was family and there wasn't anything Tora wouldn't do for him. And there was no way in hell he was going to let his baby brother wake up in a hospital room without being right there with him. Several arguments with staff later, he finally got the psychiatric resident to agree with him that, given Kuina's mental condition, having Tora at his bedside would be better than having him wake up alone.

“I don't care why you did it,” he whispered to the sleeping youth. “I can probably guess, but it doesn't matter. Killing yourself ... it isn't the answer, puppy. You aren't alone, not anymore.”


End file.
